gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Zusammenfassung Staffel 8, Folge 6: Der Eiserne Thron
Am Anfang ist Stille. Eine gespenstige Ruhe liegt über dem, was vom stolzen Königsmund noch übrig geblieben ist. Drogon hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Tyrion marschiert durch die Ruinen, vorbei an Bergen aus Asche und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Leichen. Man merkt, dass sich die Macher bei realen Katastrophen, wie dem Untergang von Pompeji, Inspiration geholt haben. Fun-Fact: Kit Harington spielte 2014 die Hauptrolle in einem Film über den vielleicht bekanntesten Vulkan-Ausbruch der Geschichte. ---- Zudem: Die Zusammenfassungen aller Episoden der 8. Staffel sowie das ultimative Recap der ersten 7 Staffeln und spannende Expertemeinungen findest du hier in unserem Special! ---- Tyrion will Gewissheit über das Schicksal seiner Geschwister. In den Katakomben findet er Jaime und Cersei unter Schutt begraben. Tyrion trauert bitterlich um seine Angehörigen. Selbst wenn man es geliebt hat die Lennisters zu hassen, fällt es nicht schwer Tyrions Schmerz nachzuempfinden. In den Straßen der Hauptstadt legt sich Jon derweil mit Grauer Wurm an. Dieser will auf Daenerys' Befehl gefangene Lennister-Soldaten hinrichten. „Wir sollen alle töten, die Cersei folgen”, so das Oberhaupt der Unbefleckten. Bevor es zu internem Blutvergießen kommt, macht Jon einen Rückzieher. center|500px Vor dem Palast haben sich die Unbefleckten und Dothraki für Danys großen Auftritt bereit gemacht. Ein riesiges Targaryen-Banner (wie haben die das eigentlich mitgeschleppt?) prangt am Roten Bergfried. Die Königin kommt angeflogen und lobt ihre Truppen für die Einhaltung ihrer Eide. Der Krieg sei aber noch nicht vorbei, so Daenerys. Es gäbe noch andere Orte, die befreit werden müssen. Sie wiederholt ihre alte Bekundung, das „Rad” zerschmettern zu wollen. Tyrion, den der Anblick seiner toten Familienangehörigen endgültig bekehrt hat, will da nicht mehr mitmachen. Er wirft Dany im Angesicht aller vor, einen Massenmord begangen zu haben und schmeißt seine Brosche weg. Daenerys, die Tyrion überdies als Verräter bezeichnet, weil dieser Jamie gehen ließ, lässt den letzten Lennister gefangen nehmen. Jon sucht Tyrion in dessen provisorischer Zelle auf. Tyrion ist sich sicher, nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden zu weilen. Er habe seine Wahl getroffen – im Gegensatz zu den Menschen in Königsmund, die unschuldig verbrannt wurden. Tyrion versucht Jon davon zu überzeugen, dass er Daenerys aufhalten muss. Die Königin habe sich für den falschen Weg entschieden. Jon verteidigt Dany, kommt aber ins Grübeln. „Sie ist meine Königin”, rattert er fast schon trotzig sein altes Mantra runter. Als legitimer Thronerbe sei Jon niemals sicher, gibt Tyrion zu bedenken. Und was wäre dann mit Sansa und Arya? center|500px Daenerys betritt den ramponierten Thronsaal. Das Objekt ihrer Begierde direkt vor den Augen. Hatte sie in ihrer Vision im Haus der Unsterblichen noch gezögert den Eisernen Thron zu berühren, streichelt sie nun sanft über das Möbel. Sie kommt allerdings nicht dazu, Platz zu nehmen, denn ein sichtlich angefressener Jon Schnee erscheint. Dany rechtfertigt ihr Vorgehen, Cersei habe ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen. Jon fleht Dany an, mit ihren Feinden Frieden zu schließen. Dies lehnt sie ab. Jon realisiert, dass er handeln muss. Es kommt zu einer letzten Umarmung von Eis und Feuer, bevor Jon seiner Königin einen Dolch ins Herz sticht. Mit einem halb ungläubigen und halb zornigen Blick haucht Daenerys Sturmtochter ihr Leben aus. Drogon flattert herbei und stupst Dany sanft an, wie das ein Pferd mit seinem Reiter machen würde. Als das Schuppentier realisiert, dass seine Mutter tot ist, lässt es seinem Zorn freien Lauf. Aber nicht an Jon, sondern am Eisernen Thron, der unter der Hitze des Drachenfeuers schmilzt wie ein Schneemann in der Sonne. Wir haben öfter gehört, wie intelligent Drachen sind. Wusste Drogon also, dass der Thron die Wurzel allen Übels ist? Hat er Jon verschont, weil er sich dessen Targaryen-Herkunft bewusst war? Drogon packt Dany mit seinen Klauen und fliegt davon. Ziel unbekannt. center|500px Einige Wochen später: Tyrion wird vor ein illustres Konzil in der Drachengrube geführt. Sansa ist da, Davos, Brienne, Sam... sogar lange verschollene Personen wie Edmure Tully und Robin Arryn haben sich an diesem geschichtsträchtigen Ort versammelt. Jon darf nicht teilnehmen, denn im Gegensatz zu Tyrion wird er weiterhin von den Unbefleckten eingekerkert. Über das Schicksal von Jon gibt es Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Doch noch ein anderes Problem beschäftigt die Runde: Wer soll jetzt über die Königslande herrschen? Tyrion schlägt vor, dass die Gruppe an hochrangigen Adeligen einen neuen Souverän aus ihrer Mitte bestimmt. Ausgerechnet Edmure ergreift als Erster das Wort, wird aber schnell wieder von Sansa auf seinen Platz verwiesen. Sam schlägt hingegen eine Demokratie vor. Sein progressiver Vorschlag stößt aber auf wenig Gegenliebe. Auch Tyrion will die Krone nicht. In einem leidenschaftlichen Monolog macht er sich für den aus seiner Sicht bestmöglichen Herrscher stark: Bran. Dieser sei das Gedächtnis der Welt, der Hüter der Geschichten. Der perfekte Kandidat. center|500px Die anderen Anwesenden stimmen zu. Nur Sansa möchte vorher von Bran versichert bekommen, dass der Norden ein unabhängiges Königreich bleibt. Bran akzeptiert und wird in der Drachengrube zum neuen Oberhaupt der nun nur noch sechs Königslande ausgerufen. Brans erste Amtshandlung: Er ernennt Tyrion zur neuen, alten Hand des Königs. Tyrion will diesen Posten eigentlich nicht, fügt sich aber in sein Schicksal. Schließlich hat auch er einiges wieder gut zu machen. Ein sehr bärtiger Jon erhält die Nachricht, dass sein Leben verschont wird, er aber ins Exil zur Nachtwache muss. Einst ging er freiwillig, nun geht er in Ketten. „Niemand ist glücklich über die Entscheidung. Muss also ein guter Kompromis sein”, so Tyrion. Es kommt zu einem rührenden Abschied von Sansa und Arya (ok, Bran ist auch da, aber Seine Hoheit ist wie gewohnt etwas unterkühlt). Arya offenbart ihren Geschwistern, dass sie nicht in Westeros bleiben wird. Sie will herausfinden, was westlich von Westeros liegt. Einen Wunsch, den sie bereits äußerte, als sie in Braavos weilte. Mit Nadel an ihrer Seite bricht sie ins Ungewisse auf. Brienne blättert im großen Buch der Königsgarde. Sie komplettiert die leeren Seiten über Jamie Lennisters Taten. „Er starb, als er seine Königin beschützte”, beendet sie den Eintrag. Tyrion leitet seine erste Sitzung als Hand des Königs. Mit am Tisch sitzen Brienne, Davos, Sam und – Überraschung – Bronn. Dieser ist neuer Meister der Münze und hat endlich seine Belohnung in der Form von Rosengarten bekommen. Sam präsentiert Tyrion eine Chronik der Ereignisse seit der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon. Der Titel des Folianten: Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer. Kommt uns irgendwie bekannt vor. Der kleine Rat fängt direkt mit der Arbeit an und diskutiert angeregt über diverse Verwaltungsthemen. Das Rad scheint sich doch weiter zu drehen. center|500px Jon erreicht die Schwarze Feste und trifft auf Tormund und seinen Schattenwolf Geist. Parallel dazu sehen wir, wie Arya per Schiff gen Westen segelt und Sansa in Winterfell zur Königin des Nordens gekrönt wird. Die Stark-Kinder haben allesamt eine ziemlich aufregende Reise hinter sich. Die letzte Szene gehört aber dem vermeintlichen Spross von Ned Stark, der sein Leben lang in dem Glauben aufwuchs ein Bastard zu sein, doch eigentlich als Aegon Targaryen auf dem Eisernen Thron hätten sitzen können. Zusammen mit den Wildlingen durchquert Jon die Mauer und reitet in den weiten Norden. Begleitet er das freie Volk nur zurück in deren Heimat, oder hat er sich ihnen angeschlossen und versucht dort seinen Frieden zu finden? Das bleibt offen. Das war sie, die allerletzte Folge von Game of Thrones mit dem Titel Der Eiserne Thron. Ein passender Name, schließlich ging es seit Anbeginn stets um dieses verdammte Ding, und wozu Menschen bereit sind, um auf ihm zu sitzen. Somit es ist poetisch, dass das Ende des Throns auch das Ende des Lieds von Eis und Feuer bedeutet. Wir werden die Charaktere, die wir fast eine Dekade begleitet haben, vermissen. Aber wir werden sie nicht vergessen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag